Percy's 1 Fan Meets Camp
by Journalist793
Summary: I know that this may not be the best title for a story... anyway,What would it be like for a Percy Jackson fan to come to camp half-blood? Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

How It Started

My name is Amanda Jade. I have long blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. I don't wear makeup, which is a shocker to some other girls at school, and I often pay no attention to what I wear. Usually I just reach into my drawer and if I feel something made of cloth, I put it on.

I am the smartest kid in my class. Even though I have ADHD and dyslexia, it has never stopped me from achieving my ambitions. The reason that I do so well in class is probably because I read so much. I have made a vow that my favorite book series will always be this series called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. Have you heard of it? You probably haven't, because people always give me a strange look when I mention it, as if it were something alien to them. Even my best friend, Jen Firestone, tells me that it embarrasses her when I talk about it and I shouldn't say anything about it at all.

Jen is tall and thin. She hates wearing shorts. When I asked why she never wears them, she told me she had embarrassing scars on her legs. Jen is a whiz at Greek mythology. The English teacher absolutely loves it when she raises her hand. She can name all of the gods, demigods, mythical creatures, titans, and monsters. I know some of that stuff too, but only because of my Percy Jackson books. She has been my best friend for five months, because she came to my boarding school half way through the year.

Jen is a great best friend, even though I think she might be a little crazy. I'm serious about thinking she is crazy. Just last week when we were walking to school, she suddenly shrieked and dove into the center of the street right in front of a car! The car swerved and just barely missed her. I had just about had a heart attack. Jen came back looking very pleased. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!" I shouted.

Jen only smiled and brought forward her hand. I had to lean close to her hand to see what she meant, but I finally saw a small ant.

I looked at her, mad as heck. "You risked your life," I growled, "to save a DUMB ANT!!"

"He is not a dumb ant," protested Jen. "His name is Alfred and he has a family to support." After she said that, she looked down and made some weird noises in her throat, and then she stopped and stared at the thing. Thirty seconds later, she looked back up and said, "He also has fifteen kids."

Like I said, crazy.

Anyway, Jen and I were one day sitting in my house when I started to talk about Percy Jackson. Jen told me to shut up about it, which really got me ticked off, because there was nobody around to hear us so she couldn't be embarrassed.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked Jen.

She looked at me innocently. "Do what?"

"Tell me to shut up about Percy Jackson and the Olympians!"

"Umm, Amanda," said Jen.

"And, you always stop me from talking about Greek mythology! What is your deal?" I shouted.

"Amanda!" said Jen, a little more urgently.

"You know what?" I said, really angry now. "If I want to talk about Zeus or Poseidon, than I will. And if I want to talk about a Fury or a Cyclops, than I will. And, if I want to talk about the Titans or Kronos—"

Jen cut me off by slapping me. I could not believe what she had just done. Jen pointed towards the window. Out of pure shock from the slap, I looked out the window and saw three guys standing out there looking into my window. These dudes were ripped and looked like a gang, but there was something wrong with them. Each of them only had one eye in the middle of their heads.

The guy in the middle punched right through the glass. Jen shrieked and grabbed my arm. She pulled me into my kitchen and shut the door. Yeah like that would stop them.

"Where does your dad keep the car keys?" asked Jen urgently.

"What?" I asked.

Jen grabbed me by the shoulders. "WHERE DOES YOUR DAD KEEP THE CAR KEYS!?"

I pointed to a drawer across the room. "In there!" I said.

Jen scampered across the room and reached into the drawer. There was a punch on the door and a fist came right through the middle of it.

Jen fished out the car keys and said "Come on!" and ran to the window. She kicked it and glass shattered on the ground.

"What the heck!" I shouted as Jen climbed out the window. Just as she did, the one eyed gang burst through the door.

"Mmm," said one of them. "Yummy, yummy half-blood."

Wait a second… Did he say half-blood? This had to be a dream, right? I pinched myself, but I did not wake up. I decided that dreaming or not, I wanted to get away from these things as fast as possible, so I followed Jen out the window. I realized that this was a good idea, because the Cyclops could not fit.

As soon as I stepped on the ground, I heard the motor of my car go on. I turned to see Jen sitting in the front of my car at the steering wheel. Jen rolled down the window, "Get in!" she shouted. The Cyclops were coming out the front door and around the house, so I got in the car. As soon as the door had closed, Jen hit the gas pedal. The Cyclops gang roared, but we were soon out of hearing range.

After we had cover thirty miles, I turned to Jen, once again realizing that she was driving. "You can't drive!" I said suddenly.

Jen made a weird bleating noise. "I am 24 years old. Of course I can drive."

That was when it hit me… my best friend was… she was… "You're like Grover, aren't you?"

Jen sped up the car. I saw a glint in her eye. "Grover Underwood? Finder of Pan, retriever of the lightning bolt, rescuer of the fleece? That Grover."

"No," I said sarcastically, "The Grover from Seasame Street… OF COURSE GROVER UNDERWOOD!"

"Well," said Jen, "If you mean that I am a satyr, than yes, of course."

I closed my eyes trying to take this all in. "Okay," I said, "let me get this straight. You're a satyr, I'm a half-blood, and we're going to camp half-blood?"

Jen nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Wow, those books must have been informative."

"What about Percy… and Annabeth?" I asked.

"Well they're at camp, duh!"

"How can you trust those mortals out there with all of that knowledge on camp half-blood?"

Jen started to laugh at this. "Oh my gods, Amanda? Haven't you ever noticed that when you talk to a mortal about these books they don't know what you mean? Only half-bloods can read those books. They don't exist to mortals!"

"Then," I said, "that would make Rick Riordan… a half-blood?"

Jen cracked up this time. She laughed so much that her face became purple. "There is no Rick Riordan! That's Percy! He wrote those books! At the book signings, that's Percy in disguise!"

I was completely and utterly shocked! "And the Titan war?" I asked.

Jen's face darkened. She looked really serious. "That will take place this summer," she said. I gulped. If I were going to camp half-blood… would that mean I would have to fight in the war?

I didn't have time to think much about it, because just then, we arrived at camp half-blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This was just a random idea, so I hope no one hates it. I do have some ideas for the future in this story if anyone cares. I will update if I know that people like it!**


	2. Meeting the Camp

Meeting the Camp Meeting the Camp

If you are a Half-blood who has no idea of the Percy Jackson books when you come to camp, you can safely say that it is cooler than anything you have ever done. If you are a Percy Jackson fan and you come to camp, you nearly have a heart attack.

When Jen drove my dad's car into a tree, thanks a lot Jen, and ran out of the car, I just sat there staring at Half-blood hill. It was just how I imagined it: a hill with a tree on top! I could've stared at it all day and just be satisfied with that, but Jen wanted to get me to camp as soon as possible. Right before we left, I glanced back and noticed that my school backpack was there, which also happened to hold my entire collection of Percy Jackson books. I picked it up and swung it over my shoulder, and then Jen pulled me out of the car. She pulled me to the top of the hill. Beyond the hill looked like a lot of nothingness before we stepped past the tree, but after we stepped past the tree, I shrieked in joy.

Beyond Thalia's used-to-be tree, there was everything that I dreamed of: 12 cabins, the big house, the archery range, the strawberry fields, the forest, and so much more, but my ADHD lost the ability to concentrate on the rest of the stuff.

"Chiron will be so happy that I found another half-blood," said Jen as we got on the porch of the big house. Jen and I walked around to the side of the building to see two guys playing a card game. One of them was short and fat, and the other on was middle aged and in a wheelchair. It was pretty obvious who these guys were.

I wanted to speak, but I couldn't make the word come out. I just stood there with my mouth opened. Jen walked up to Chiron. "I found another one," said Jen.

Chiron nodded and rolled over to me. Jen stopped him. "You can walk, sir. She's read the books."

Chiron smiled. "Ah, a fan, I see. Percy will be happy to hear that."

"Yes, sir," said Jen

"Any idea who her parent is?" asked Chiron.

"This is the most obvious one yet. One look at her eyes and grade point average, and it hits you like a brick."

"Athena, I'm guessing then?" said Chiron.

Jen nodded. Chiron stepped out of his wheelchair, revealing his white body of a horse and gave me a warm smile. "Alright then," he said. "I suppose you know where everything is if you read those books."

I nodded. It was all I could do. Funny, this was one of the first times I have ever been speechless.

"Okay, I suppose that we should introduce you to your cabin." He said as he started towards the twelve cabins. I walked behind him, wondering if I would ever be able to speak again. I found out as soon as we got to the cabin.

When Chiron told me to go into the cabin, I opened the doors and screamed. Sitting in the center of the room was a girl with long blonde hair and gray eyes. It could've been any daughter of Athena, but what gave away her identity was that she was sitting at a table with miniature models of buildings, and she was typing at a laptop with the mark of Daedalus. As soon as I had screamed, though, every person in the room stood up and grabbed a weapon. Even one kid ran out of the bathroom with a tube of toothpaste over held his head like a club.

Chiron laughed. "False alarm, everyone. She's knew and she's read the books."

Everyone in the room let out their breath as if they wee disappointed that a good fight got away so easily. A couple of people went back to their stuff, and a few came to talk to me, including Annabeth.

"Hi!" said Annabeth enthusiastically. "I'm Annabeth, and I'm the leader of this cabin, but I'm sure you already know that much and more."

I nodded. "I'm Amanda."

Annabeth smiled. We looked a lot alike only I was 12 and she was 16. I looked around the cabin. There were people from 7 to 17. It looked like one freakishly large happy family.

"Well," said Annabeth, "Are you coming in or are you just going to stand in the doorway all day."

"Oh yeah," I said, feeling stupid.

Annabeth laughed. "Come on," she said, "I'll show you your bunk.."

I went inside and followed Annabeth to a bottom bunk. It had a blue blanket and a pillow, and it looked like a lot of the other beds in here. "Got anything to personalize it?" asked Annabeth.

I shook my head. Annabeth raised her eyebrow skeptically. "What's in that backpack?" she asked.

Come to think of it, what was in my backpack? I took it off and opened it up. Inside of it was my whole Percy Jackson book series, my doodle notebook, and two of my writing notebooks. I guess that I forgot to tell you, I want to be a novelist when I'm older. I've already started writing a few books.

"That stuff belongs on your work table," said Annabeth. Then she slapped herself in the forhead. "Oh, duh! I forgot to give you a work table," she said, and began to walk towards a bare looking table. It was wooden, made of oak by the looks of it, and it had a few drawers and a cup of pencils.

After I set my notebooks on the table, I pulled out the books. Annabeth stared at them wide-eyed. "You brought the books with you?"she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, "You wanna borrow them?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I can't," she said, "Percy made me swear upon the River Styx that I would never read them."

I thought for a moment, and then I noticed her laptop. "Does your laptop have internet?" I asked her.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Yeah," she said, "I think so."

I smiled. "Can I see that computer for a second?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Sure."

I picked up the computer and opened an internet browser. This was going to be so much fun. I smiled as I logged into my account on Fan fiction. net.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cliff hanger! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. When I first put up this story, I didn't know if I would continue or not, but all of those reviews kept me going. Thanks!**

**Btw, If you want Amanda to show Annabeth a certain Fanfic that you wrote or one of your friends did, just put it in your reviews. DON'T PM THEM TO ME!**


	3. Percy Meets His 1 Fan

Percy Meets His #1 Fan

Just as fan fiction was loading me onto the site, there was a knock at the door. I didn't pay much attention to it until I heard Annabeth say, "Hey, Percy."

I shrieked and quickly turned around. Everyone in the cabin had gone into defense mode again. Percy brought out the famous Riptide. I blushed and quickly said, "Uh… Sorry. False alarm."

With another sigh from the entire cabin, everyone went back to their business. Annabeth walked over to me, smiling, and asked, "Do you want to meet Percy?"

"Oh, no," I said sarcastically. I turned, grabbed a pen off of my desk and my copy of Battle of the Labyrinth and ran over to Percy. When I got to the door, though, I saw another familiar acne covered face. I think my heart might have stopped. This was way too much for me to take. "Oh my gods," I said, feeling dizzy. Here I was, standing right in front of Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. I offered the book and pen, my hand trembling. I hoped that Percy got the message.

Percy smiled. "A fan, I see. Sweet." He took the book and wrote on the cover page. When he handed it back, I could see that it read,Rick Riordan/Perseus Jackson.

I felt like crying, and shouting in joy, and fainting, and crumpling up and dying all at once. "You are an awesome writer!" I said. My eyes were filling with tears. I was having a moment.

Percy laughed. "Don't worry. Everyone gets this way when they first get to camp."

Suddenly, an alarm on Annabeth's watch went off. Percy and Annabeth smiled, but Grover groaned and said, "Not that again."

They both ignored him. Annabeth nodded towards me. "Come with us, I wanna show you something."

I nodded, feeling honored. Percy and Annabeth turned and sprinted to the big house, having some kind of argument that I could not follow.

"Sunshine should win," said Annabeth.

"No, Amy should win," argued Percy.

"I should've won," bleated Grover. They started laughing at this, but I just got confused.

"Huh?" I asked as we stopped in the hallway of the big house. Annabeth and Percy smiled at each other as they opened up door to the left. Inside it was a couch, a soda cooler, and a television.

"Whoa!" I said. "I don't remember reading about this in any of you books!"

Percy shrugged. "I'll put it in book five. Now, come on! It's starting." He jumped onto the couch and flicked on the TV. It looked like a game show or something. "Is this America's Got Talent?" I asked, confused.

Percy and Annabeth burst into laughter. "Good one, Amanda," said Annabeth, but then she looked at my questioning look and said, "Oh… you were serious."

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"SHH! It's on!" said Percy, as the screen turned to a blonde guy and an emo-looking boy.

"Hello and welcome to—" said the guy.

"I wanna say it!" said the boy.

The blonde guy sighed and said, "Fine."

"DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!" said the boy. My mouth dropped open. Had I read something like this before?

"Brought to you by Rainstorm of Windclan, a multibillionaire funding for this show," said the blonde dude.

"This is the elimination round," said Percy. Annabeth chewed her thumb nervously.

Grover seemed really sad. "I should be on this show right now," he said. "I mean, who else can play reed pipes? Playing guitar with your feet is no substitute for my music."

"Shh," said Percy, leaning closer to the screen.

The next hour seemed to go bye in this suspenseful show. I found myself rooting for Ali, the girl who grew plants. Grover complained throughout the whole show that he should've won.

At the end of the show, Percy and Annabeth turned to each other grinning. Even Grover had perked up when the guy who played guitar with his feet got voted off. "Well, that was fun," said Annabeth happily.

Percy nodded in agreement. "Can't wait until the semi-finals." **(A/N: ME NEITHER!!)**

"Wow," I said, smiling. "Thanks for letting me watch, guys!"

"Eh, no prob," said Percy.

Annabeth checked her watch and said, "We should get beck to the cabins. Dinner is in a half an hour."

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover started to walk out, chatting. I hung back and reflected my day. This had to be the best day ever. I met Percy, went to camp half-blood, found out who my real mom was… Oh my gods! I forgot about my dad! He was probably at home worried sick about me! Having two broken windows and a busted door in the house probably won't make him too optimistic about where I am. I ran out the door, looking for someone to help. I spotted Chiron and ran to him. "Chiron!" I shouted.

He turned to me and smiled." Hello Amanda, how are you liking Camp Half-Blood so far?"

"I need to contact my dad," I said, out of breath.

Chiron thought for a second, then reached into a saddlebag on his back and pulled out a golden coin. "You should know what to do with this," he said, tossing it to me.

I nodded and ran towards the ocean where a nice mist was thrown into the air, making a rainbow. "O goddess, accept my offering," I said, tossing the coin. The rainbow swallowed the coin, so I figured that was my cue. "Ben Jade, 42nd Street, New York," I told it.

The mist became an image of my dad looking sick. He was sitting in the kitchen, thinking so hard that he was red in the face. All around him was caution tape, blocking off the busted door and window. "Dad!" I shouted, relieved.

My dad sat bolt upright and turned to me. "Amanda!" he shouted. He came towards the image. "Amanda, sweetie. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dad. I'm at Camp Half-Blood."

My dad became pale in the face. "So they told you everything. You know who you are?"

"Yes," I said, nodding sadly.

"Amanda, I love you, and I want you to be safe," he said.

"Dad, don't worry, I'm coming back for the winter," I said.

My dad looked afraid. "But the monsters will come for you. You won't be safe."

"I'll train here, dad. I'll be able to defeat the monsters when they come around!" I said, my eyes tearing up.

My dad looked uncertain. "Just be absolutely sure that you're prepared if you come back," he said fearfully. "Make sure you can defend yourself."

I nodded. "Yes, dad. Don't worry, I will."

He nodded. "I have to go, dear. I love you."

"Bye, dad. I love you," I said. I waved my hand threw the mist, cutting the connection. Then, I turned and ran towards the Athena cabin. I still had some fan fictions to show Annabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hi! Sorry that I didn't have much action in it. I'm (obviously) going to be showing Annabeth some more stories next, so if you told me your story it will probably appear in the next chapter. I'd like to give credit for the story- DEMIGODS GOT TALENT to Rainstorm of Windclan, it's an awesome story, so if your story didn't appear in this chapter, keep an eye out for the next chapter! You might strike some publicity. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon!**


	4. What's Percabeth?

What's Percabeth

When I made it back to the cabin, I was out of breath. I never was too good at running. Annabeth was sitting at her computer laughing. When she saw me, she smiled. "Amanda! This is so awesome! Oh my gods this is hilarious!"

I smiled, walking over to the computer. I found her reading Annabeth's Spidery Skrimish by **My Name is Maxx**. I smiled, because I had always liked this one. "Nice first choice," I said. Annabeth began to go for chapter two, but I suddenly realized that maybe she wasn't ready for that. "Wait!" I said, suddenly.

She looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Umm," I stammered, "there's a lot more stuff to read, maybe you can come back to this later."

She thought, and looked like she was about to decline my offer, but she must've known there was something that I didn't want her to see, so she agreed.

With a sigh of relief, I let her read My Crazy Summer by **Aechiles**. She took a while to read that one, considering how long it was.

After ten minutes, I was completely bored. Do you know how boring it is to watch someone read? Quite! I got up and wandered around the cabin, looking for something to do. The clock up above the library said 7:45, so I guessed that we had fifteen minutes until dinner started. I groaned, having a headache from being so bored and flopped onto my bunk.

I guess I sort of conked out, because when I woke up, the cabin was empty. I stood up, staggering in my rush. Looking at the clock, I saw it was 9:00.

"Oh, thank you, dear family for waking me up!" I said sarcastically to myself. I looked around the dark cabin, wondering whether I should go outside or just wait for everyone else. Looking around, I noticed a movement on the bunk on top of mine. Cautiously, I stepped closer and peered over the railing. Sitting in the bunk was Annabeth with a tear-stained face. "Annabeth?" I whispered.

Annabeth sniffled. She was crying about something. Something must be troubling her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Annabeth couldn't speak; she only lifted her finger to point at the computer. I suddenly had an idea, and I prayed I was wrong.

I ran to the laptop and scrolled up to the history button. Looking at all of the fictions she read, I felt like fainting. She had read every Percabeth story there was, starting with Yes by **lilmd30**, consisting of A Frosty Winter by **CrayolaMarkers**, which was one of my personal favorites, and to top it off, at the very end of the list was My Twisted Romance by **annabethandpercy4eva**.

Annabeth stumbled down from her bunk. "What's Percabeth?" she asked fearfully.

I didn't respond. This must've been the worst first day in the history of first days at camp.

My silence answered all of Annabeth's questions. "Is it that obvious?" she wailed. "How do these people tell?"

I closed my eyes. "You did kiss him," I said in a small voice.

Annabeth began to cry. "I thought I would never see him again! That prophecy made it clear that… that I would lose someone that I loved!"

"Annabeth," I said softly. "It's okay…"

"How do you know?" she asked, but not in a hurtful way. "He doesn't love me back, that's pretty obvious."

My mouth dropped open. "Listen," I said, now kind of amused. "I have read the book series four times now. I don't think that there is any other half-blood out there that is more of an expert than me!"

Annabeth wiped her eyes. "Than you must know for sure that he just likes me as a friend."

I almost exploded into giggles. "He's head over heels in love with you! Do you remember that thing in A Frosty Winter about Calypso? He did wash up on Calypso's island—"

Annabeth burst into a fresh set of tears when I said this. "It's official," she said, "He must have found someone else then."

I shook my head fast. "No," I said. "He wanted to stay a little bit, but what brought him back was… was the thought of you in danger."

Her jaw hit the floor. "He… he did?"

"YES!" I laughed.

Annabeth was silent for a moment. She didn't know what to do. And then… then… then she screamed and pulled me into her arms.

"He did?!" she asked. "He really did?"

"Ye-es," I said, suffocating.

She screamed even louder, acting giddier than a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Annabeth," I finally croaked.

She looked down, overwhelmed with joy. "Yeah?" she asked.

I pointed to the door, where all of our brother's and sister were staring at us, holding their newly captured flag.

Annabeth stopped. "Oh…" she said. She stepped away timidly and shut down her computer as if nothing had happened.

"Umm," said Malcolm, "Are we interrupting something… weird?"

"You bet," I said smiling.

The cabin murmured for a minute or so, and then went to their normal activities, trying to block out what happened. I sat at my desk to got cracking at a novel I was working on, but I found a folded paper there instead. It said:

_**Meet me at the beach at midnight. Tell me everything.**_

_**-Annabeth**_

I looked up at the clock. 9:30. That gave me some time. I got up and paced the room, watching people at their desks writing and sculpting or drawing out war maps. Finally, I lay down on my bed, following the example of some of the other kids in the room. My watch was set to 11:55 when it would vibrate and wake me up.

Slowly, I drifted to sleep and dreamed of Percy and Annabeth in an Olympian hall. Annabeth was wearing a long flowing gown and Percy was wearing a tux. They were slow dancing. I thought this dream would be a good one is their faces grew closer… closer… and they were about to meet.

BUUZZZZZZZZZZZZ went my watch.

I freaked out, ad felt like throwing my watch in the lake, but restrained myself. The bunk above me was empty. Quickly, I brushed my hair back and left the room. Annabeth would be waiting.

I wish I had known that I would never go back in that cabin again.


	5. The Beach

The churning sea lapped against the sand beside me as I ran through the mist, searching for my half-sister. She had to be around here somewhere, unless she pranked me and now I looked stupid. I considered this possibility and stared off into the sky as I ran. Then I tripped.

"Ugh," I said, spitting out a mouthful of sand.

There was a laugh next to me, and the air shimmered. "Oh, gods," I said, looking at the invisibility cap that Annabeth now held in her hand. "That it so… cool!"

Annabeth shook her head and stuck it in her pocket. "Okay," she said, bouncing in the sand. "Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

I held up my hands. "How much sugar have you had today?" I asked.

"Enough," she said, looking around and then back at me.

I shook my head, having fun with this. "So where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning," she said. "Does he wear boxers or briefs?"

My jaw dropped. "I don't know," I said as if that were ridiculous.

Annabeth laughed. "Okay," she said. She pulled something out of the sand. "I snagged this from your desk before I left," she said. "I'm not allowed to read it, but…"

I laughed as she handed me The Battle of the Labyrinth. "Where to start?" I asked, but I already knew. "Page 203. Most beloved page of any Percy fan."

"Why?" asked Annabeth anxiously. She reached next to her and pulled out her laptop, opening a Microsoft word document. "I want to take notes."

I flipped it open and began to read. " 'What?' Annabeth shrieked. 'No! I'm not leaving you…" And so I read, slowly, approaching the big bang. "…She kissed me."

Annabeth exploded into giggles and collapsed onto her back, dropping her laptop in a soft spot of sand.

"Whoa!" I said, helping her up. "Out of character much?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Sorry," she said, once again serious. She readjusted her laptop on her lap, getting into typing position "Please, go on."

I read for hours, watching Annabeth out of the corner of my eye all the while. I saw her face go red when Calypso said she loved Percy, and tears of joy slide down her face when I read about Percy stumbling in on his funeral. She seemed to turn to stone when Rachel first came in, and laughed at every corny joke or sarcastic comment that Percy made.

As the sun began to rise and as I began to read the part about Pan, my voice cracked and I set down the book. "So… tired," I said, making a pillow of sand behind my head. Annabeth was typing at her word document like a professional typist.

"I know how you feel," she said, looking at me. She had bags under her eyes, but still looked completely refreshed, though. Only someone as radiant as Annabeth could pull that off. Percy had good taste. "This is amazing," she said.

I nodded. "That's pretty much what everyone said when they finished the book."

Annabeth shook some sand out of her hair. "Gods, I can't believe we stayed up all night reading. I think I'm gonna go back to the cabin. You wanna come?"

I shook my head. "Can't make it back," I murmured, half asleep.

Annabeth shrugged. "Okay," she said. "I'll catch up with you later, then. I'm going to sleep in an actual bed."

"Mmhmm," I said, not really caring. I heard the pound of her feet growing fainter and fainter.

I laid in the sand for about fie minutes, just listening to the sounds of waves lapping onto the shore. Everything was so peaceful and quiet. Then I heard something softly. It sounded like a lost flute looking for the marching band.

Groggily, I lifted my head. The mist had long since lifted, so I could see up to the top of a faraway sand dune, where someone sat. I realized that it was a satyr playing the reed pipes. The music was enchanting; therefore it must not have been Grover.

Even though I couldn't name the tune, it sounded familiar. I was sure that I had heard it… somewhere.

Slowly, I stood up and went towards the dune, staggering at first, but after a few steps I walked decently. As I got closer, the music got louder. Then I could see who it was.

"Jen!" I called excitedly.

A note went into a shocked high pitch that echoed after the reed pipes were lowered. Jen looked at me startled, but smiled. "Amanda!" she said, delighted. "I haven't seen you for… a whole day!"

"Shocker, isn't it?" I laughed, sitting next to her.

Jen gave me a funny look. "What are you doing out of bed. You're not supposed to be up for, what? Another hour?"

I shrugged. "I may have gotten up a little early," I said.

Jen stayed silent for a moment, maybe deep in thought. Then she lifted the pipes back up to her lips and played the familiar tune again, and I realized where I had heard it. Jen had once been playing that in the courtyard of the school. I had just been hanging out when I heard the music in the air. I thought that she had been playing a whistle, or an ocarina or something. Gods, that seems like such a long time ago

"Jen?" I asked, after a while.

She stopped. "Yeah?"

"Where do the camp borders extend into the ocean?"

Jen looked at me as if I'd gone crazy, but pointed out past the shoreline anyway. "You see that white line?" she asked.

I followed her finger to a white line going from land to land. "Yeah," I said.

"Those are the borders. Monsters can't swim in past there."

"Oh," I said.

We sat there for a few minutes, just listening to the voices of the wind calling. Suddenly, Jen's ears seemed to prick up. She twitched nervously and looked around, but there was no one there. Squinting, she looked out in the ocean.

"What?" I asked, following her gaze. The first thing I noticed were the waves rising high, but going in the opposite direction of the shore. The ocean was flowing back wards. As one wave crashed down, another would rise. It was trying to push something away.

Then, just as another wave was about to rise, I saw a dark figure. It was a small rowboat that was surrounded by a transparent cloud of purple. "What's that?" I asked, knowing it couldn't be good.

Jen held up her finger, signaling me not to talk. She squinted hard at the rowboat. She was straining to listen. Suddenly, her eyes went wide, and her face went sickly pale. She fell back and tumbled off of the sand dune.

"Jen!" I shouted, scrambling down the sand dune to her.

"Uuuuuuuugh…" moaned Jen.

"Jen," I said. "What did you hear?"

She took an uneven breath. "I heard a boy, and he said…"

"What?" I asked. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'I, Ethan Nakamura, grant you permission to enter camp.'"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey, I hoped you like that chapter! (Dodges tomatoes being thrown at her) What, at least I updated! You can't be so upset about a cliffie… Okay, yeah, I'd throw tomatoes too. I'll try to update soon… so please review. The more I get the sooner I'll update. :D Hope you thought this one was good!**


	6. The Final Battle

Okay, I understand these last two or three chapters have been pretty suckish and a disappointment to all fans of this story. I'm going to be really careful with this chapter and not just put down words. Please, just give me another chance. Btw, I think that after this there will only be one more chapter. One or two…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'd like to say I was brave about the whole thing. I'd like to say that I rose my fist I the air and said, "Don't worry Jen! We'll fight them, or die trying." I'd like to say I ran right up there and shouted insults at Nakamura.

Instead, my heart jumped into my mouth and I fell on my face.

Jen was panicking, but she was staying cooler about this than I was. I couldn't form whole sentences.

Jen, on the other hand, got down to business. "We have to do something. We gotta warn the others."

I nodded, still trying to get words to form in my mouth. I looked again, and watched in horror as an even bigger ship, a cruise ship, was approaching the camp borders, full speed ahead. That was when I realized with a sickening feeling in my gut what was really happening. "Ethan's letting the Princess Andromeda past the camp borders!"

Jen looked at me, obviously ticked beyond belief. "No, really, Amanda? Where have you been for the past two minutes?"

I held up my hands, knowing that we had no time to fight. As Jen nervously watched, I racked my brain for a plan. Nothing came to me.

"What do we do?" I panicked.

Jen didn't look at me. She was thinking so hard that she was oblivious to my panic.

"WHAT DO WE DO!?!?!?!" I screamed.

Jen looked at me, her eyes filled with fear, pain, sadness, and bravery all in one. "You go warn the rest of the camp. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"Hold them off?" I asked, clutching my stomach. _I'm gonna be sick_, I thought.

Jen held up her reed pipes. "Nature magic. Now, hurry! We have no time to spare!"

I got up, stumbling over my feet as I ran like Hades to the cabins.

Now, I know that this situation was dire and I had to be completely, deadly, absolutely serious. But this situation was so irresistible to use this line. So I ran up and down the U shaped cabins, screaming at the top of my lungs, "THE TITANS ARE COMING! THE TITANS ARE COMING!!!!"

Percy was the first one out of his cabin. He grabbed me by the shoulders and hunched over to my size. "Amanda?" he asked, looking as sick as I did a minute ago. "What do you mean?"

Out of breath, I stammered, "Nakamura… Andromeda… Kronos… Borders."

Percy had riptide out already and was running like HADES to the beach.

I looked around frantically, trying to figure out who to inform next. _Weapons_ I thought. _Weapons… Hephaestus!_

My legs were already one step ahead of me. (Ha… body function humor… Ack! Curse Athena's inability to tell good jokes) I banged on the door so hard that the wood cracked. Hephaestus was gonna get me for that later.

Beckendorf answered the door wearing a blue nightshirt and nightcap. "Yes?" he grumbled.

This time I knew what to say. "Grab your weapons and get to the beach. The camp is under attack!

I realized that I should move out of the door a little too late, because a bunch of huge lumpy guys trampled me in their rush.

Shaking my head, I spat out a tooth and ran into the Hephaestus cabin. It was really hot in there. I had no time to look around, because I had to inform the rest of the cabins. I grabbed a sword and shield and put an oversized helmet on my head.

Letting out a war cry, I raced next door to the Apollo cabin.

Most of them had been woken up by all the noise, so when I slammed myself into the door, Lee Fletcher was ready to open. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Load your arrows, guys," I said, pretending to be much, much, much, MUCH more heroic than I really was. "Camp's under attack. Get to the beach."

This time I had enough since to run to the next cabin before getting trampled again. I knew that I couldn't possibly get to all the cabins in time. _I need to get the message around…_Then I slapped myself for being so stupid. "Hermes," I muttered, putting my legs into overdrive as I raced to the old looking cabin.

This time, the door was already opened. I ran into the cabin, everyone looking at me expectantly. "SPREAD THE WORD!" I shouted for emphasis. "THE CAMP IS **UNDER ATTACK!****"**

I turned and ran with some elfish looking people at my heels. They were fast. Within a matter of seconds, the Athena and Ares cabin poured into the battle. Annabeth was right next to me. "What happened, Amanda?"

I stumbled, falling on my knees but quickly scrambling to my feet and catching up to Annabeth again. "Nakamura let the Princess Andromeda past the camp borders."

Annabeth choked on her own breath in surprise. "He can't do that."

I shook my head. "He is still a half-blood," I said, looking fearfully at the beach where monsters were already gathering. "He can summon monsters past the borders."

Annabeth cursed in ancient Greek. "Why do we even have that rule?"

We stopped on the beach. I held up my sword, not really knowing what I was doing. Annabeth grabbed my shoulder. "Don't fight," she said.

I looked at her like she was crazy? "_What_!?" I asked a little more sharply than I meant to.

Annabeth shook her head. "You stay here and, umm… attend to the wounded."

"I don't know how to address an injury!"

Annabeth looked at me, her gray eyes as fragile as I imagined Sally Jackson's to be. I could see into them like a portrait, displaying her life filled with hurt. Thalia being turned into a tree, her parents treating her like a monster, Luke betraying her, Percy missing for the scariest two weeks of her life… she was heartbroken, hurt, and didn't want to see another thing die.

I was crying. Annabeth took a deep breath. "If… if anything happens to me… I want you to take over the Athena cabin." She turned and ran.

I watched the battle like an intense movie. First to fall was a girl from Aphrodite. I stayed stony. Then a boy from Demeter, my heartbeat stayed normal.

I turned my attention towards the two doing best. Percy brought out two monsters with every swing he took. Annabeth took out three.

Watching in satisfaction was a man I had only seen in nightmares (Or, sometimes good dreams) back at home: a handsome looking boy with elfish features, blonde hair with a gray tiger stripe, and unmistakable, completely golden eyes. It was Kronos in the shell of Luke, undoubtedly. In his hand was Backbiter.

I cowered fearfully. Annabeth turned to look at Kronos, too. They locked eyes, and Kronos's face went blank. His eyes began to flicker. They went from gold, to white and brown, gold, to brown, gold, and then settled on brown.

He gasped. "Ann—Annabeth?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

Annabeth dropped her sword. It clanged on the ground. "Luke," she whispered. She ran towards him, arms reached out to hold him.

Luke spread his arms to and ran. The battle halted. Everyone turned to watch. Percy stumbled over his own feet.

Annabeth and Luke were three feet from each other. Annabeth was in tears, and Luke was close to crying, himself.

As suddenly as they had gone to brown, the flicked to gold again. Annabeth tried to stop. She was too close.

I gasped. "Annabeth!" I ran towards her. Too late. Kronos swung at her stomach, and Annabeth was on the ground whimpering.

"NO!" I screamed. Hatred boiling up inside of me, I stopped in front of Kronos and thrust my sword into his thigh. He was on the ground, too.

Percy materialized next to me and put the tip of his sword to Kronos's throat.

Kronos smiled. "Kill me and you won't have time to save her," he said, pointing at Annabeth, who was moaning. Immediately I was at her side.

"Where's Percy," she whimpered, her eyes wide, yet unseeing.

"Annabeth," I whispered, "Stay with me. All we need is a minute. Just a minute."

Percy looked struck. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Kronos, who smiled, and then back at Annabeth and I.

I knew what was happening. This was his choice. Killing Kronos was the rise of Olympus. Saving Annabeth was the fall.

"Percy!" Annabeth moaned, her knowing what was happening. She had probably figured it out long before I did. "Percy! Save Olympus! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just save Olympus."

Kronos looked deeply into Percy's eyes. "Love only comes once in a lifetime," he said wistfully. "Are you just going to let it slip away?"

Percy was panicking. "Save Olympus!" cried Annabeth.

Kronos laughed. "Do you really care about your parents more than you do your love?"

"Kill him, Percy! Kill him now!"

"Save your love, Percy. Do it for the sake of love."

"Percy!"

I closed my eyes, letting tears spill, landing on Annabeth's neck. "Do your sister a favor," whispered Annabeth.

I looked into her blinded gray eyes. "Tell Percy…" her eyes lost their glow.

"Annabeth!" I screamed. She gave no reply.

Percy's face turned red and angry. He turned to Kronos. "YOU!" He shouted, pushing the sword a little deeper into his throat. "You killed her!"

Kronos looked up at Percy. "No…" he whispered. "It was your parents. If they didn't rule, and if they had left you two alone, you wouldn't be in this mess."

Percy drove Riptide in deeper.

"Join my army, and we can get our vengeance on them for killing your love."

Percy paused and thought. _Oh, gods_, I thought. _Is he actually considering this?_

"Percy," I said. "Annabeth died for Olympus. If… if you join the army she would have fought in vain."

Percy's hand trembled. I got up and stood by him. "Do what needs to be done," I whispered.

"I can't," he said… "No matter how right you are… He's right to."

All of camp was silent. Not even the wind rustled in the leaves. The sun had stopped to watch.

I sighed, and backed away. Percy must've thought I was going back to Annabeth's body. I wasn't.

Instead, I pivoted and rammed into Percy's back. He lost his balance and fell forward, shoving the sword into Kronos's throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kronos, but his voice was lost as he crumpled into dust. He was dead.

Percy dropped Riptide and fell to his knees. I went back to Annabeth. I was going to need so much therapy after this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! One more after this, which I promise will be worth reading. Okay, I know last chapter was really bad, and now you're all going to hate me because of what happened in this chapter, but bear with me. I PROMISE next chapter will be worth reading. PLEASE!**


	7. The Funeral

I tried to cry more, but I couldn't. My head was hurting, and my throat was dry. My eyes had become what seemed to be permanently red and puffy. My blonde hair was always in a mess, I always slouched, and my breathing was unnaturally ragged.

I wasn't the only one like this. Everyone in the Athena cabin was going through the same thing. There was no more laughing, no more jokes, nothing. We just seemed like emotionless blobs, going from one part of camp to the other. I was the worst. I felt like her death was my responsibility.

Percy rarely left his cabin. I didn't know whether it was because of the thought of Annabeth or because we were still working on cleaning dead bodies off of the beach, but I was still pretty sure that it was because of Annabeth.

Three days after the battle, Chiron made a startling announcement at lunch. "Instead of a campfire tonight," he began, "I feel that we must give the bodies of those who died for Olympus proper funerals. We will burn the shrouds tonight."

Everyone gasped. Burning Annabeth's body? It was the only thing we had left of her. All who were sitting at the Athena table looked at each other and nodded. "Chiron!" said Malcolm, standing up.

"Yes, Malcolm?" asked Chiron, raising an eyebrow. He must have been surprised that Malcolm was actually talking, because no one in the Athena cabin has said a thing for three days.

"Can we give Annabeth a… proper burial?"

Chiron stroked his scraggly beard thinking. "I… I don't know. It would go against the tradition. We… we always burn those who died."

"But she saved the camp," I said, standing. "She saved Olympus." My gray eyes narrowed, trying to pierce through Chiron.

"But we—"

"BU-RI-AL!" I shouted, probably looking like an idiot as the only one chanting. The Athena cabin caught on quick. "BU-RI-AL! BU-RI-AL!"

The Apollo cabin hit there table as a drum beat and chanted. "BU-RI-AL! BU-RI-AL!

Next was the Aphrodite cabin.

Then Demeter, Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus.

Finally Percy stood. He wobbled a little, as if his feet weren't working in proper order. He shouted, his voice rising above all others. "BU-RI-AL!"

"Alright!" said Chiron finally. "We will bury her on the beach, in remembrance and respect."

The whole camp cheered. For the first time since the battle, I smiled. My table exchanged high fives and chattered excitedly. We were going to make this the best. Only the best for Annabeth.

Percy sat at his table, looking emotionless. He was still miserable. Quietly, I slipped away from my table, which wasn't too hard because nobody was looking.

"Hey," I said, approaching Percy's table.

Percy nodded in my direction, not even raising his eyes from his untouched lunch.

I sat at the end of his table, which must have surprised him because he looked up at me. "I know your upset Percy," I said, tugging on my hair.

Percy just lifted his shoulders to his ears and let them drop back down. A single tear fell from his eye and sat on the table, next to his plate, looking lonely.

I tried to think of something I could say to make him feel better. How does a 12-year-old girl brighten up a 16-year-old guy who just lost the love of his life? "You couldn't have helped it that she died. The Fates had decreed it… 4 years ago."

"What are you talking about?" Percy's eyes seemed like daggers trying to shut me up by killing me. "That's not true." That was probably the only thing Percy could think of.

"Four years ago," I said, thinking back on the first book. "You got a prophecy. You shall go west and face the god that has turned. You'll find what was stolen and see it safely returned."

Percy raised an eyebrow, probably wondering how the heck I remembered all that.

Two words: My Obsession.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, obviously PO'd by me talking about Annabeth like this.

"The last two lines," I said, looking down. Suddenly, Percy's single tear was joined by a few more, but Percy wasn't crying. It took me a few moments to realize that _I _was the one crying. "You were betrayed by Luke, and then…"

"No," said Percy, pushing his greasy black hair out of his eyes. "No, it was my mom that I failed to save."

"Percy," I said softly. "Do you really believe that?"

After that we were crying together, mourning for the loss of Annabeth. By the time we had cried out all of our tears and were just sitting there somberly, the whole camp had cleared out to finish camp activities and prepare for burning everyone else's shroud that died.

"You should give a speech at her funeral tonight," I said to him finally.

Percy crinkled his nose. "I can't write good," he said to me, shaking his head.

"Can't write well," I corrected him. "And yes you can. Come on, dude, you published four, soon to be five books! I think you can give a speech. After all, Annabeth gave a speech, or at least some of a speech, at your funeral last summer."

Percy hesitated. "But, I don't want to make a s fool of myself or a joke out of Annabeth's funeral."

"I'll help you," I volunteered. "I'll help you make it the best. You can use meaningful terms and classic poetry and…"  
Percy shushed me. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"She's my sister," I said. "She would want this."

Hesitantly, Percy stood up. "Then let's get started," he said, beginning to go towards his cabin. I bounded after him like an excited puppy.

____

That night, torches were lit and put onto wooden stands by the Hephaestus kids. The Demeter cabin had dug a long whole on the beach and had carved into a headstone:

_"Here lie Annabeth Chase,_

_The Bravest Heroine ever to walk the grounds of this camp. She will live in our hearts forever. R.I.P."_

Everyone was dressed in there best. Even the girls of the Ares cabin were in black dresses, courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin that had an endless supply of dresses.

Percy was in a black tuxedo, which shimmered as he walked as though he were wearing tiny black waves of the sea. In his pocket were the note cards that we had written his speech on.

Two days ago, we had called Mr. Chase, who was here now all by himself because his wife refused to come. She felt as though it would be wrong to trespass on half-blood turf. He and Percy murmured to each other, but it seemed that nothing really important had come of the conversation.

I think this must have been the first time in years that I was wearing a dress with my hair pinned up and looking like some intricate foreign dessert. Silena, who had done my hair, told me that earrings wear a must have and insisted on sticking a needle through my ear right then and there, but I had protested. Finally, we had agreed on clip-on, so I had small black teardrop shaped stones hanging from my earlobes on crocodile jaw clips. I looked a lot older than I was, but, strange enough, I felt that way too.

Before the funeral began, we had some unexpected visitors. First to show was my mom. Her eyes were more stormy than I thought possible. She had appeared in a clap of thunder far off in the distance right next to the grave.

Not long after she came, there was a flash of smoke that a magician might use to "disappear." Next to Athena stood Hermes, looking a little less playful than I'd think he normally would.

Gradually, all of the Olympians came. Demeter had a bouquet of black roses, Hephaestus brought a golden sarcophagus that looked just like Kronos's, only instead of pictures of death on the side, there were pictures of all of the adventures Annabeth had had since she was found by Thalia and Luke. It looked a lot nicer than the wooden one that we were originally going to put her in.

What surprised us most was when a pool of black opened up from the ground, and spat out Hades with Aphrodite holding his arm as if it were the most casual thing in the world. We cleared out of that section nervously, wondering what the heck was going on with them.

The sun set beneath the horizon, and the moonbeams streamed down, brushing against Annabeth's grave. Everyone fell silent. The golden sarcophagus that held the lifeless form of Annabeth's body was lowered into the ground, and we each threw in a black rose.

Chiron began his speech. "She was like a daughter to me," he said, brushing a tear out of his eye. "This girl was so amazing. She had so much potential, so much good that she could do for the future. She was strong-willed, level headed, and always triumphant." He lowered his eyes to his hooves on the ground. "This was her final triumph."

There was nothing but the noise of the crackling fire. Then came the first claps. A few brave hands followed by more, like waves lapping against the ocean. Then came the explosion. All hands were clapping. My hands were timid, though, as if I couldn't get them to move.

I was nervous about Percy's speech. It had been my idea to use poetry, what if nobody like it. I fought back tears of worry as Chiron said, "Percy has asked to give a speech for Annabeth. He feels that he needs to say this. Percy?"

Percy, looking as pale as I was, came forward. Naturally, he tripped on his way there, but there were no snickers. Who could snicker at Annabeth's funeral?

Percy cleared his throat. "I'd… like to thank Annabeth, wherever in the Underworld she may be, for always being there for me. She was my… best friend and I… I was in love with her."

I heard my mom catch her breath nearby, and I sensed her trying to contain her anger.

"I think that this poem says everything it needs to about Annabeth. I based it off of a piece of work by Edgar Allan Poe." He took a deep breath, pulled out his note card, and began to recite the poem with a few changes we had made to it:

"_It was many a many a day ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabeth C;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me."_

At this line, I saw Artemis and who was probably Thalia stiffen, as if sticken by the thought of Annabeth thinking of nothing but poetry. For a few seconds, all of those huntresses looked pretty homicidal. Percy continued his speech.

"_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea;_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabeth C;_

_With a love that the winged Titans of Under_

_Coveted her and me."_

Hermes looked around, a little confused. "Titans don't have wings," he whispered. Mom, who was next to him, stepped on his foot. "Yow!" said Hermes, jumping back.

"_The Titans, not half so happy in Under,_

_Went envying her and me._

_Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the lover came out of the sea by night,_

_Stilling and killing my Annabeth C._

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we-_

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the gods in Olympus above,_

_Nor the Titans down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabeth C._

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabeth C;_

_And the stars never rise but I see the gray eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabeth C;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my pride,_

_In the sepulcher here by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea."_

**(A/N: Kudos goes to Edgar Allan Poe for writing the original poem "Annabel Lee")**

Everyone on the beach clapped. The kids of my cabin seemed genuinely impressed that Percy was using the work of Poe. I felt myself crying again.

Hades and Aphrodite looked at each other excitedly. "Now!" I saw Aphrodite mouth. That was when it happened.

Smoke that curled around Hades extended out and began to rotate around Annabeth's headstone. Aphrosite pointed her long and perfectly manicured nail, releasing a pink smoke that mixed in with the black smoke it spun for a few moments.

All gods stepped back in shock , and a camper began to cough wildly. There was something strange about the cough though it sounded almost like…

"Annabeth!" I whispered.

I listened closer. "Percy?" called the voice between coughs.

Percy, wide-eyed in disbelief, ran forward, not minding the smoke. For a moment, we couldn't see anything, then a gust of wind blew the smoke away. Everyone gasped.

Standing next to the headstone was a white smudge. It lit the whole beach side, with rays as cold as a winter's moonlight. The whole Athena cabin began to murmur to each other excitedly, but I only picked up one word: Annabeth.

Percy took Annabeth's hand. She was only a spirit, but he grasped it anyway. "Annabeth?" he asked, drawing her closer. "Did you hear my speech?"

Annabeth shed a teardrop. "Yes,' she said, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you, Annabeth." Percy ran his fingers through her luminescent blonde hair. "I always have."

"Seaweed brain," she said to him. "I love you, too. "Another teardrop fell. "Even if you do drool when you sleep."

Apollo seemed to pick up his cue. He pulled a lyre out of thin air (I guess you can do that when you're the god of music) and began to play enchantingly. Everyone watching bowed their head in respect. They began to dance.

I realized suddenly that this was my dream. It was the one I had had less than six hours ago. That meant I knew what was going to happen.

Their lips grew closer and closer. Aphrodite was wiping her eyes dramatically with a pink handkerchief. Athena and Poseidon looked at each other distastefully, sending a message to each other saying, "This doesn't change a thing between us."

Annabeth paused right when her lips were about to meet with Percy's. "Will you be mine…?" she whispered, her voice as ghostly as her appearance. "Forever?"

"I do," said Percy. With that he leaned forward and kissed her. She seemed to grow brighter and brighter as the kiss grew stronger until she was blinding. Then… she was gone.

___

That night was one I will never forget. I didn't want to forget it either as I sat in my cabin, holding Annabeth's laptop.

All of the Athena cabin were sitting there at their tables, busy as ever. But I just didn't know what to do, so I opened up a word document. _Might as well get writing on some fan fictions_ I thought to myself, mindlessly scrolling up and down on the blank page. I thought for a while until I could finally get something. I put my fingers on the keys and began to type:

"My name is Amanda Jade. I have long blonde hair and stormy gray eyes…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wow that took forever to write. I hope you liked it as a big finish. It's gonna be hard to finish this story. Please review because now this story is over (My first completed story!) and I need inspiration for a new one. There will not be any sequels because that would be like a totally pointless rerun. Anyway, thank you for reading, please, tell me how you liked it. I'm really sorry about those suckish chapters in here, and if this chapter is suckish, sorry about that, too. Maybe I'll do some rewrites and replacements… Anyway! Now I only have six fictions to worry about! YAY!!!**

**R.I.P.: Annabeth Chase**

**The Bravest Heroine ever to walk the grounds of this camp. She will live in our hearts forever.**


End file.
